Dragon Ball Musume
by chynnchilders
Summary: When Goku leaves his training for the day. He finds an mysterious portal. In his investigation, he falls in it. Now in a different world, Goku needs his new friends help to get back home. Pairings are Goku x Zombina.
1. Chapter 1

At a mountain pass. A man with spiky black hair was training. He threw punches and did air kicks. Until, he stopped. " That was some good training!" The man shouts cheerfully. The man was non other then, Son Goku. " I better get home, before Chi Chi gets mad." Goku thought.

Goku flew towards his home, and saw something interesting. " What is that?" He asked himself. Goku flew towards an light blue portal. " Was this here before?" Goku questions, while examining the portal.

Goku grew worried, what if his sons fell in. " I need to stop who ever is doing this!" Goku announces, before stepping towards the portal. Unfortunately, he tripped on a rock and fell in the portal.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Next time on Dragon Ball Musume! Goku meets Smith and Zombina. I'm a little slow on updates, but the next chapter will be up.


	2. Chapter 2

In a certain town. Goku slowly wakes up. He went unconscious while falling into the portal. " Where am I?" He asks himself. Goku looks around and sees a girl with cat ears staring at him. " Are you okay, mister?" The Nekomata asks him in concern.

Goku gets up and brushes off the dirt on him. " Don't worry, I'm fine." Goku replied, still a little dazed from falling. The saiyen decided to fly around the town, to find his friends. The cat girl watches him fly off before getting her cellphone out. " Hello, I need to make an report." She said into the phone.

Goku was really confused. Why is everything different? He landed near a store and thought about his next move. " Need some help, pal?" An gruff voice asked. Goku looks to see an Orc. " He looks like bad news." Goku thought. The Orc didn't look friendly and was reaching for something in his jacket.

" He's going for a gun!" Goku thought panicking. There were kids, teenagers around with there parents. Goku decided to act fast, using his speed he rushed at the Orc. The Orc looked surprise, and couldn't defend himself from the fast punches and kicks.

Goku finally stopped, when he realized the Orc wasn't getting a gun. Instead a map of the town that fell from the jacket. " Carlos!" A woman scream out, as she ran towards the unconscious Orc. " Why did you attack my homestay?!" The woman furiously demanded from Goku.

" Your homestay?" Goku questions confused. " So, you're the guy attacking an innocent extra specie." A female voice comments. Goku looked to see a young woman with miss match eyes and short red hair approaching him.

She looked normal, expect for all the stitches. " Whoa! What happened to you?!" Goku shouts in amazement. The woman sweat dropped at that. " I'm Zombina of MONS. I'm here to arrest you." The woman told him.

" For what?" Goku questions. " For attacking an extra specie and scaring poor little kids." Zombina replied. Goku looked around and saw she was right. A different woman in a black government clothes walk up to them. " I'm sorry to say this. But, a new charge is added." The woman said.

" What's the new charge, Smith ?" Zombina asks. " He's an illegal extra specie." Smith simply replied. Goku looked shocked to hear that. " What's an extra specie?" He asked. Both Smith and Zombina sweat dropped at the question. " Is he serious?" They thought.

* * *

Next time on Dragon Ball Musume! Goku meets Kimihito, Miia and the other girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku was very confused. First he was told he was going to jail. Then Smith talked to her boss and was currently taking him somewhere. " Don't worry, you are going to live at Darling-kun's home. It's way better then jail." Smith said to him, while driving.

Goku wonder who this Darling-kun is. When Smith stopped at a house. " We're here!" Zombina calls out. She was taking a small nap, since she had a hard time sleeping last night. Smith got out of the car and opens Goku's door. Goku hesitates for a second before getting out of the car.

Zombina got out next. The three walks towards the house, till they got to the door. Smith knocks on it and a young man with black hair open the door. " Another homestay?" He asks curiously. " Of course!" Smith exclaims happily for some reason.

The young man turns to look at Goku. " My name is Kimihito Kurusu." Kimihito introduced himself with a smile. Goku smiles back. " I'm Son Goku. But, call me Goku." Goku introduced himself. " Welcome to my house." Kimihito warmly greets the saiyan. Goku walks inside and was greeted by a girl with a snake tail for legs! " Oh, who's this?" The red haired Lamia asks in surprise.

" This is Goku. He's our new homestay." Kimihito introduced the other male. " A man this time? I'm Miia the Lamia." Miia introduced herself. That's when a young girl with wing for arms appears. Followed by a girl made of liquid. " Hi! The Harpy and Slime greets Goku at the same time.

" Papi, Suu! Don't bother him, he's probably tired!" A woman scold them, while pushing a wheelchair with a girl on it. The girl in the wheelchair stuns Goku, because she has a fish tail for legs! Then he notice the woman pushing her has a lower body of a horse! " Hello, my name is Meroune Lorelei the mermaid." The pink haired Mermaid introduced herself.

" I am Centorea Shianus the Centaur." The blond hair Centaur introduced herself. " Hi! I'm Papi and this is Suu!" Papi cheerfully introduced herself and her best friend. " I'm Rachnera Arachnera the Arachne." A woman with a spider's lower body introduced herself. She just joined the others. Yet Goku was amazed at the fact she was part spider.

" I'm Goku! Nice to meet everyone!" Goku cheerfully greets them. " Hey, do you like games?" Papi asks him. " Of course I do!" Goku respond, as she and Suu lead him to the living room. " Darling-kun, we need to talk." Smith informs Kimihito serious. Goku however was having fun play with the Slime and Harpy.

" I'm hungry!" Papi suddenly says, before going to the kitchen with Suu following her. Goku chuckles at the two. " They are like little kids!" He thought, as he sat on the couch. It wasn't long before he felt someone watching him. Goku looks to see a woman with blue skin and white hair.

" Um hi." Goku greets her nervously. The woman continues to stare at him. " Nice weather today." Goku said for small talk. " I'm sorry for your loss." She finally says, before leaving. Goku was stun. What was she talking about? " I need to talk with her again." Goku thought, as Kimihito, Zombina , Smith and the other girls appeared.

" Um Goku. We need to talk." Kimihito says to the saiyan. " Why do you not know about the Interspecies Exchange program?!" Miia demands. " Again. What's that?" Goku questions. " You really don't know?" Smith counter questions. Goku shakes his head. Smith explains the Interspecies Exchange program to him.

" I never heard about that in my home." Goku replied. " Where are you from?" Cerea asks him. Goku tells them about his home, his family, and about saiyans. " I never heard of saiyans before." Mero comments. Goku stares at her in surprise. Where did the portal take him anyway? " How did you get here?" Miia questions.

Goku told them about the portal. " A random portal. I'll look into it." Smith announces thoughtfully. " You believe him?!" Zombina thought in surprise. She was skeptical at the story Goku told. Now her boss and everyone else believes it? Zombina was going to keep an eye on the saiyan.

" Well, until you find away home. You can stay here with us!" Kimihito announces with a warm smile. Goku smiles back, he likes the friendly young man. " I'll be honored to stay here." Goku responded respectfully. " By the way. Who's the creepy blue lady?" Goku asks.

" Oh that's Lala. She's a Dullahan." Smith replied casually. That still didn't help Goku. " I really need to talk with her again." The saiyan thought.

* * *

Goku is now getting help from Kimihito and his group. And looks like Zombina is having a hard time trusting Goku. Next time on Dragon Ball Musume! Goku protect the Kimihito house from thieves.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a rather quiet afternoon at the Kurusu household. Smith and Zombina just left to officially put Goku in the Interspecies Exchange program. The man in question was in the backyard pacing. " If only I had the button. But I left it at home." Goku thought doleful. If he had the button Zen-oh gave him. He could call Zen-oh to get home.

But, he forgot to take it with him during his training. " Goku, dinner is ready!" Miia calls out to him. Goku didn't hear her and kept pacing. " Goku. Are you okay?" Miia asks in concerned. She slithers towards the black haired man and he finally notice her. " Did you need anything, Miia?" Goku asks her.

" I asked if you were okay. You didn't respond when I told you dinner was ready." Miia tells him. Goku blushes in embarrassment. " I'm fine, Miia. Thank you for being concern about me." Goku told her gratefully. The two go inside the house and sit down at the table. " Goku, sit next to me please!" Papi pleads to him with puppy dog eyes.

Goku sat next to Papi and waited for Kimihito to bring the food. " Dinner is served!" Kimihito announces, while setting the food down on the table. " Wow, Kimihito! You are a good cook!" Goku exclaims happily at seeing the good food. " Thank you, Goku!" Kimihito chuckles.

Everyone started eating while Goku was very happy. " So good!" He thought happily. The sayain enjoyed the food with his new friends. " Goku. Tonight a late movie is showing on TV. Do you mind watching it with me?" Mero asks the spikey haired man. " Sure!" Goku replied cheerfully.

" Is tonight a full moon night?" Kimihito questions. Mero shook her head. " I check to make sure if tonight is a full moon night. It is safe tonight." Mero replied. Goku wonder why they were worried about the full moon. Then he remembers why it's bad for him when he has his tail. " Maybe it's the same for extra species?" Goku thought.

" What kind of movie is it?" Cerea asks Mero. " It's a Sherlock Holmes movie. I wanted to try a mystery movie." The pink haired Mermaid replied. " That sound interesting." Goku remarks with a smile. He was really interested in the movie now. " I want to watch the movie too!" Papi and Suu chorus.

" But, you two will just fall asleep before it starts." Rachnera points out. " No! We won't!" Papi and Suu protest together. " How about I play a game with you guys. Will that satisfy you two?" Goku asks the Harpy and Slime. Both girls nod their heads in excitement. After dinner. Goku played with Papi and Suu.

Like Rachnera pointed out. The two did fall asleep during the play time. Goku took the Harpy and Slime to their rooms and joined Mero to watch the movie. The sayain and mermaid watched the movie in awe. When it was over, Goku carried Mero to her pool. " My. Aren't you a gentleman." Mero giggles at the fact she was carried bridle style and helped into her pool.

" Yeah, I am a gentleman." Goku chuckles with a blush. The two immediately stop joking, because they heard a noise. " What was that?!" Mero whispers fearfully. " I don't know. I'll be right back." Goku whispers back. The spikey haired man sneaks into the hallway to see two shadowy figures. " Look at these Arachne webs!" The stocky figure says in awe.

" I just found some Harpy feathers. We should look for some Lamia shedding." The taller figure says to his companion. Goku realized these two were thieves and everyone might be in danger. Goku rushed at the stocky figure and lands a falcon punch in the figure's face. The stocky figure falls down unconscious. The tall figure bellows in rage and charges at Goku. He dodge and lands a powerful punch to the tall figure's stomach.

The figure bellows again and that's when Goku saw the horns. The tall figure charges again. This time aiming the stab Goku with his horns! Goku dodges again and grabs the figure's horns. The black haired man easily tosses the tall figure to a wall. The tail horned figure was finally unconscious. " What's going on?!" Kimihito demand, while turning on the lights.

The stocky figure was a green Orc. The tall figure was a black and white Minotaur. " Where's the angry birds?" Goku questions. Kimihito gives Goku a confused look. " Sorry. The authoress wanted me to say that." The saiyain broke the fourth wall. Kimihito called the MON squad and they immediately showed up. " Manako check the around the house. In case there's more then these two." Zombina ordered the purple haired mono eye.

Manako nods and goes to check around the house. " Wow! You stop these to thieves by yourself!" Tio the ogre exclaimed in amazement. Goku simply blushes at the blond haired woman's comment. " Meh." the white and in the nude, Dopple simply says. The shapeshifter was not impressed, since she didn't see the fight. Manako comes back and reports that the outside is clear.

" Can we go now?" Dopple asks. " Well, our job is done. So yes we can go now." Bina replied. As the MON squad were leaving, Zombina gave Goku a friendly smile. "Maybe you should join the team." She suggests as she left. Goku was surprise at the offer. " Maybe I should join the MON team." He thought, before yawning.

The black haired man lays down on the couch and immediately goes to sleep. Unknown to him. Lala was getting a glass of water for herself. She saw Goku asleep on the couch and put a blanket on him. The female dullahan then went upstairs to her bedroom. The next day was going to be both peaceful and eventful. For now, everyone slept peacefully in their beds or in Mero's case pool.

Next time on Dragon Ball Musume! Goku gets a tour around town and faces the racist couple!


End file.
